Love Letters
by FalconWings14
Summary: Would you trust a love letter you recieved on April Fool's Day? I know two people who would...Fred and george get revenge on Percy and Oliver. Hinted PO slash. Rating for possibility of language later on.
1. Percy's Letter

**Ah! I do love a new story to work on, especially when it's as much fun to write as this one.**

**Disclaimer: Look, I think by now we know that anyone writing on this website doesn't own the characters and doesn't make any money out of this, so I don't think we'll bother with explaining it again, will we? Although we just did with that very statement. Damn it!**

**Summary: Its April fool's day and Fred and George are on the warpath. And who should the poor defenceless targets be, other than our darlings Percy and Oliver? What follows is utter carnage, and some wonderful Fred and George moments, even if I do say so myself. Read and enjoy.**

**Warnings: Um…there's always the possibility of some bad words being used when I'm in charge. And this could possibly turn out to be slash, Percy/Oliver, near the end. Not sure. I have not yet progressed to the extremity of twincest, in case you thought that was the pairing.**

**Dedication: For Mel (aka – Veritas Indolentia Adamo), my partner in all things slashy!**

**Notes: This is to test my levels of self control. I'm going to see if I can write a fic with hinted slash all the way through and still keep the guys heterosexual at the end. I may or may not be unhealthily addicted to slash pairings, you see. But you guys don't need to know that. Just enjoy the story as a story and leave me nice reviews telling me what you think.**

**0o0o0**

Oliver shambled up the stairs and paused in front of the Fat Lady, massaging a troublesome ache out of his neck.

"Password, dear?" she inquired.

He groaned, "Um...puffskein?"

"Close enough!" The Fat Lady cooed sympathetically as she swung open, permitting the bedraggled boy entrance. He gave a faint smile of thanks before clambering in through the portrait, stumbling through the Common Room and lumbering up the stairs to the dormitory he shared with Percy. His room mate barely glanced up as the Quidditch Captain collapsed face down on his bed and let out one long, exasperated moan.

"Hard practice?" he asked. His voice was muffled by the dusty textbook he had his head buried in.

"Mmwa mmrgh!" came the reply.

"What was that?"

Oliver sighed and with tremendous effort rolled onto his back. "I said it was the worst!"

Percy smirked. "Well Oliver, you've got to expect to be pushed harder right now. The House Tournament is coming up and you can't afford to be slack." Oliver grimaced as his own words came and bit him on the nose.

"I suppose that sardonic quotation means I can't spend the next ten minutes complaining to you about how knackered I am in order to make myself feel better?"

"No." Percy snapped his book shut and straightened out his robes. "I've got enough problems of my own to worry about right now." Oliver propped himself up on his elbows, suddenly very interested in Percy.

"What kind of problems?"

The red head smiled. "None as of yet, but they're coming. Everyday I wake up closer to some great disaster, and I've got to work out how to avoid it."

Oliver was confused. "What on earth are you on about Weasley?" he demanded. Percy rolled his eyes and pointed to the calendar hanging on the wall.

"Tomorrow is April Fools day, idiot! Fred and George have been snickering behind my back and giving me strange looks for weeks. I just know they're going all out this year. I've got this awful feeling it's going to be absolutely dreadful!" Percy scowled as his imagination cooked up visions of horrific pranks and other such tomfoolery that was soon to be inflicted upon him by those awful twins whom he was forced to call his brothers. He failed to notice Oliver smirking, obviously amused at his friend's upcoming humiliation.

* * *

The next day, Fred and George were up at the crack of dawn, struggling to suppress whoops of delight. April 1st was their favourite day of the year; it was a day made especially for them, and this year they were making the absolute most of it. Percy was their prime target, as per usual, but this year there was only one other person they were interested in making suffer right along with him: Oliver Wood. Oh yes, you simply cannot put the mighty Weasley twins through four hours of muddy hell every week and get away with it, even if it is for Quidditch.

So it was that Fred and George set to work, putting together a double prank that would humiliate both Oliver and Percy in one fell swoop. It wasn't their most clever escapade, nor was it their most flamboyant, but it was guaranteed to inflict the most uncomfortable-ness possible. Because you are never more uncomfortable than when you think that your male room mate is in hopelessly love with you.

"Hey, Fred?" said George as he looked up from his piece of parchment and chewed his quill thoughtfully.

"Yes George?" said Fred, deliberately mimicking his brother.

"Do you think 'My aching heart pines for you and your sensual body...' is going a bit too far?"

Fred blinked a few times before answering. "Yes. Yes I do." George nodded and went back to scratching away with his quill. After a few seconds he paused again and resumed his previous pensive pose.

"Hey, Fred?"

"Yes George?"

"Do you think doing this makes me look sophisticated?"

"No, you look like a prat." Fred replied nonchalantly. George nodded and returned once more to his parchment. Within a few minutes they had both thrown down their quills and swapped notes. Once finished reading, they both grinned at each other and eagerly put the notes in envelopes.

"Those two aren't gonna know what hit them!" Fred smirked. He handed his note to George, who then scampered off to deliver his cargo. He suddenly felt the urge to let out a hearty evil laugh, but resisted for fear of entering into a cliché, thankfully.

* * *

The light was way too bright. It was burning Oliver's eyes, so he turned over and buried his face in his pillow. Ahhh...much better. Now he could drift off back to sleep.

_Bonk!_

Maybe not.

"Wake up Oliver!" Percy yawned, having just leapt out of bed. He stretched his long gangly limbs and padded into the bathroom. Oliver chose not to move, instead surrendering to the warmth of his blankets and wrapping then tightly around him. He had been having the most wonderful dream. He couldn't remember a thing about it, but it was wonderful. It had left him all fuzzy and dazed, halfway between sleep and consciousness. Right now he knew which he would rather be experiencing.

"Come on! Get up!" Percy shrilled, shattering all that was left of Oliver's fuzzy dream world. Damn him!

"Alright, Mr Preppy! I'm friggin' up!" he growled. He tried unsuccessfully to shake off the blankets, and alternatively ended up falling off the bed. That didn't help his mood.

"Come on Oliver, if you don't shake yourself up then you'll never get to fly today." Percy clucked as he helped Oliver onto his feet. The brunette had been ready to punch him in the face for being so darn chirpy, but the mention of flying had brightened his foul mood considerably, just as Percy had known it would. Years of sharing a dorm with Oliver had made him an expert at handling his grouchy side, especially in the mornings.

"Why're you so damn chirpy in the mornings, Perce?" Oliver rubbed his gunky eyes and sat down on his bed again, knowing full well that Percy would answer his question with a smug look and then make his bed before leaving for breakfast. Dear Percy and his beloved routine... Right on cue, Percy shot Oliver a smug look, then started smoothing down sheets and beating pillows. Oliver chuckled as he ambled into the bathroom for a shower, shrugging off his boxers as he went. _You could set a watch by that guy,_ he thought.

Percy was going about making his bed as usual, smirking at Oliver's emerald green novelty boxers with the garish golden snitches dotted all over. They never failed to make him laugh.

_Plop._

Something fell to the floor as Percy seized his pillow. He stooped down and picked it up, feeling smooth parchment between his fingers. On the envelope, familiar scratchy letters formed the words '_To Percy'_ and an elegant flourish underscored them. Curious, Percy tore the seal open and eagerly unfolded the letter inside. As he read his eyes went wide with horror.

_My dearest Percy,_

_I'm not sure how to say this, but I feel that after all these years of lying to myself, I owe it to both you and me to tell you what I have known for quite some time now: I'm gay. To be more precise, I'm gay for you. I can't help it. You're so damn sexy, with your beautiful red hair and your deep brown eyes. I love it when you frown at me when I shirk my homework, because you have the cutest frown ever. It just makes me want to kiss you. I know you're probably horrified to hear this, but it was either this letter or a surprise in the shower one day. I figured a letter would increase the chances of you not completely hating me afterwards._

_The thing is Percy; it's more than just physical attraction. If it was just that then Fred and George would be getting a letter each because, let's face it, they are two sex bombs just waiting to go off! _(A/n - these twins are modest, aren't they?)_ The point is Percy, I think I love you. No, I know I love you, and I can't live without you. My life would be empty and cold the very second you left it, but I understand if you don't feel the same way. Meet me at the lake after lunch and we can talk properly._

_Love from,_

_Oliver_

_xxx_

Percy managed to stay upright for a full thirty seconds before the shock reached his brain and he fainted.

0o0o0

**FEEDBACK! GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Did I get the twins right? Did Percy and Oliver seem in character? Does it make sense that Percy and Oliver have an entire dorm room between them? I won't know unless you, the experts, tell me, you lovely people you!**

**Remmy: (giggles) I'm glad you liked that bit. I love putting little things like that in for the readers. And you think it's cute too! Thank you! (huggles)**

**Veritas: Of course it's dedicated to you! Who else would it be dedicated to? I practically wrote this little ditty for you honey (as a cunning ploy to distract you from the absence of an A Snake Among The Lions update). Aw, you think the last line was stroke of pure genius? (sniffles) Thank you! Pablo in his own body? Hmm…yes…once the chaos and pandemonium subsided that would be pretty cool. Thankies for dropping by, and the MCR crew appreciate your regards, or at least they would if I knew them and told them you sent your regards. **

**ATadObsessive46: Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Entertaining people with my writing is what I live for! Thank you so much for both your time and you kind words. I love you! (huggles) Ahem…sorry.**

**Shinigami: OMG poor you. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be the victim of something like that, especially around that time. You must have been terrified! And I know love letters are far from funny, which is why those evil twins are going to get their comeuppance as soon as Percy and Oliver figure out what's going on. Or at least Percy will, 'coz he's a bright lad. Trust me, the yolks gonna be on them. I hope you stick around till then, and thanks for taking the time to review.**

**johncenaluver2004: I nailed the twins? Yay! Thank you! (dances round room) I was worried I hadn't. I was more worried about Oliver, but as you said I got everyone perfect I'm just gonna sit here and grin (sits and grins). You can see the twins doing this? Yay! I'm so happy that this is believeable! Thank you! Woot!**

**Golden Lass: Hilarious? Well, I do try. (smirks) Thank you! I assure you, it's gonna keep going, coz Veritas won't let me not keep going. Thanks for taking the time to review! I love every single person who reviews!**

**Silver Mirror: Yes, I guess it does make sense. I also read another fic somewhere (it's probably in my favourites) that explained them sharing a dorm room by saying that it was because Oliver was Quidditch captain and Percy was head Boy so they got a special room to themselves. But thank you for reviewing and giving me your opinion. The more people tell me the less insecure I feel about it.**


	2. Oliver's Letter

**Woot! Two pages! Go me! (dances 'I'm-on-a-roll' dance, jinxes it and collapses in a heap of depression and writer's block) I give the much awaited chapter two, centred on our darling Oliver and opening with a lovely fresh-out-of-the-shower scene. I spoil you guys, don't I? (amuses herself with candle wax, curses as it stains the carpet, then not-so-subtly hides stain underneath bin.) Yeah, when playing with wax, concentrate on where you're dripping it, folks. Don't want to risk a grounding like me (hides from mum).**

**Um, so yeah. Chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to J.K.Rowling (cries at injustice). I just borrowed the characters, and the school, and played. A lot. But I ain't making money out of it, so there. Can't sue. (pokes out tongue)**

**Summary: Its April fool's day and Fred and George are on the warpath. And who should the poor defenceless targets be, other than our darlings Percy and Oliver? What follows is utter carnage, and some wonderful Fred and George moments, even if I do say so myself. Read and enjoy.**

**Warning: Though there is no actual 'getting together' (no matter how much fun that would be), all throughout there is the suggestion that there might be. So if even the thought of a guy loving another guy makes you want to puke, you should not read this. So don't. Or else. (A/N – my MSN screen name is 'Sam says Homophobia is gay!', so don't go all homophobic on me coz I'll get really pissed off and nasty). Oh! And I used a bad word!**

**Dedication: For Mel (aka – Veritas Indolentia Adamo), my partner in all things slashy!**

**Notes: This is Oliver's turn to get a letter, but he reacts a little differently than Percy did. I have a feeling Harry's slightly out of canon in this, but if it is so painfully so then I will give an explanation for his out-of-character-ness. The explanation is this: he has a crush on Oliver. There. Be happy.

* * *

**

When Oliver came out of his shower he found that Percy was gone. He assumed that his swot-of-a-roommate had just gone down to the library for some Saturday morning studying or something equally exciting, and thought nothing strange of the fact that Percy had foregone his usual morning routine of making Oliver's bed for him, while simultaneously lecturing him on the importance of clearing up after one's self. After all, despite the absence of Percy's lecture knocking Oliver's day out of synch, he was just too drugged up on early morning lethargy to give it too much thought. And so he went about getting dressed for breakfast, oblivious to the possibility that anything might be wrong.

* * *

It was at breakfast, during a 'heated discussion' with Angelina and Alicia over suggested Chaser tactics, when Oliver first noticed something odd about Percy's behaviour. He spied him sitting quite on his own on the far opposite end of the table, staring morosely at his porridge as though it knew the answer to all the world's problems and simply wouldn't tell him. Deciding that the boy obviously needed a healthy debate to distract him from whatever woes had betided themselves upon him; Oliver flagged him over to join him and the girls in their conversation. However, upon looking up and recognising Oliver, Percy's eyes widened in terror and he jumped up from the table and fled.

"What in the name of Merlin was that all about?" asked Angelina, staring after the departed Weasley in pure and utter confusion.

Oliver shook his head. "Don't ask me. He was fine this morning."

"Well, what have you done to him since then? He looked at you as if you were about to hex him!"

"Well, it is April Fool's day." He sighed. "Maybe his paranoia has spread from the twins to me."

Alicia smiled. "Well, when you're Head Boy and older brother to the Weasley twins, you're bound to be a little paranoid on April Fool's day. The boy's a prank magnet!" Both girls laughed at the thought of Percy's misery, but Oliver merely frowned at the door. Alicia was right: Percy was a prank magnet. He was also helplessly gullible and susceptible to even the mildest of deception. It was worrying just how vulnerable Percy was, and Oliver decided that he would take it upon himself to protect his roommate for the period of that day (aw!). So he excused himself from the girls' company and power-walked out of the hall in pursuit of Percy.

* * *

"Percy?" Oliver poked his head through the door to his and Percy's dormitory and surveyed the room. No one was there to answer him.

_That's strange,_ he thought. _He wasn't in the library either. Maybe I should go and check the Astronomy Tower…_ Oliver turned to scurry off and search for Percy further when he spied something alien sitting neatly upon the pillow of his freshly made bed. Curiosity got the better of him and he swooped down upon this foreign object, finding it to be a letter of sorts. It had to be from Percy, as only Percy would be so formal as to leave a letter on someone's pillow, or so Oliver's rapidly thinking brain told him. So he wrenched the parchment from its previously neat envelope and read it, though he ignored little nagging signals such as 'Percy doesn't use such girly flourishes' and 'He never calls me Ollie'. Although later he wished that he hadn't…

(A/N – imagine the girlyflourishes, people)

_Dearest Oliver,_

_I dread to write this letter as I fear the consequences it might bring about, but I'm afraid I can no longer go on living a lie. Although we have shared years of wonderful friendship, I regret to say I have always wanted more from you. I know we always joked about girls, and at low points we used to say we would be better off without them, but I never really cared about girls, Ollie. I only ever cared about you._

_I know it's just so unoriginal to fall in love with the most popular boy at school, especially when he's a Quidditch Captain, but I really couldn't help it. I am hopelessly in love with you. And now I have to go to bed every night knowing you're just a few feet away. It's torture, because I know that you could never feel the same way about me. I'm just Percy. Boring old Percy. And you're you. Fantastic, wonderful you._

_It started out as just a crush. I used to get butterflies in my stomach when you were around. Then as we grew older, that crush turned to lust, and the butterflies moved somewhere else entirely. (A/N – smirks) I am so sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I couldn't hide it any longer. I can only hope you'll still want anything to do with me after this. I couldn't bear you hating me, but I accept there is a large risk of that happening, and I understand. I'm not too crazy about myself right now, either._

_Please Oliver, I know this will be a huge shock, but at least think things through before you completely discard me. If you can stand the sight of me, meet me at the lake after lunch so that things can be said face to face that can't be done justice through a letter._

_Yours eternally,_

_Love from,_

_Percy_

_xxx_

Oliver read the letter through a total of three and a half times before it actually sunk in. When it did, he gave a cry of, "Great beards of Merlin!" before proceeding to tear out a small chunk of his hair in desperation. What was he going to do? What did this mean for him and Percy? Was Percy giving him an ultimatum: Be my boyfriend or nothing else? And if he wasn't, could Oliver go on being friends with Percy knowing that the guy was mentally undressing him all the time? How did he go from seeking to protect Percy to thinking about never talking to him again? Oliver flopped down onto his bed and thought. Hard. At least he knew why Percy was acting so weird at breakfast, although that didn't help him with what to do about it. What was there to do?

"Hello? Oliver?" Harry Potter's voice snapped Oliver out of his deep thoughts as the boy appeared at the doorway.

"Oh, hiya Harry! What's up?"

"Just wondering what time Quidditch practice was tomorrow. You never actually said."

Oliver grinned the evil grin that only a Quidditch Captain can grin at his unsuspecting team-mates, "Um…how about the crack of dawn? Nothing like an inhumanely early start, don't you think?"

Harry gaped helplessly. "That's unfair because you're serious." He watched his captain beam with a completely uncaring expression and sighed. "How on earth do you get up so early?"

"I have Percy as my own personal alarm clock." Oliver replied without thinking. Then his face fell and he retreated into the silence Harry had found him in. He was instantly concerned. Oliver and Percy had obviously had a falling out, judging from Oliver's face.

"Is everything alright? I mean, with you and Percy?"

It was Oliver's turn to sigh. "Something sort of happened." He saw Harry's expectant expression and wearily held out the letter. Harry took it and skimmed through. As he reached the end he looked like he was about to burst.

"Did you get this today?" he asked. Oliver nodded, causing Harry to explode with laughter, clutching at his sides and doubling over to the point of his glasses slipping off of his nose. Oliver was, understandably, confused, and maybe even a little offended, but patiently waited until Harry was done before demanding to know why he was laughing.

"Oh, Oliver!" Harry wheezed. "I can't believe you fell for it!"

"Fell for what?" Oliver asked, but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew what Harry meant; it was April Fool's Day, and he was the biggest fool ever! He had been duped by Percy, of all people!

"I'm going to kill that Weasley!" he growled, which only set Harry off again. "What is it now?" he demanded, placing his hands on his hips in a scarily Percy-like manner. This didn't help to cease Harry's hysterics, though he eventually managed to achieve some sense of self control and calmed himself down enough to set Oliver straight,

"Percy didn't write that letter. In fact, he's got a matching one from you. He was a right mess this morning when he was telling Ron about it. He was daft enough to believe his too!"

"You mean Percy's got a letter like this one…from me?"

"Yes."

"So he thinks…"

"Yes."

"Shit! I've got to talk to him before lunch!" Oliver sprang to his feet and tore out of the dormitory like a speeding bludger, calling out a hurried 'Thanks!' to Harry before leaping over an armchair or three, misjudging it and falling flat on his face in a tangled mass of limbs and furniture. He's only smooth on the Quidditch pitch, you see.

* * *

**Feedback is, as always, muchly appreciated. All signed reviews will definitely get a reply, but anonymous reviews might be a problem (see bio page for appropriate rant). I will try my best to respond to every review I get, because each and every one is treasured and respected and it's not fair that we're not allowed to reply to anonymous reviews in a reviewer's response section because how else are you going to reply? Oh, screw it! I'm gonna ignore that rule just like everybody else. Okay, every review gets a reply! Yay!**


	3. Sweet Revenge

**Three cheers for sweet revenge! Here is the final chapter of Love Letters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, don't sue. Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling, who is a characterisation genius. I'm not. (cries)**

**Summary: Its April fool's day and Fred and George are on the warpath. And who should the poor defenceless targets be, other than our darlings Percy and Oliver? What follows is utter carnage, and some wonderful Fred and George moments, even if I do say so myself. Read and enjoy.**

**Warning: Um…I used semi-bad words, and hinted at Oliver and Percy kissing. _Hinted_.**

**Dedication: For Mel (aka – Veritas Indolentia Adamo), my partner in all things slashy!**

**Notes: Revenge. That it the theme of this chapter, and it is very coincidental with my feelings at this moment in time, although I shan't say why, because it's boring, and offensive towards Mel's boyfriend. Also, as I was feeling very homicidal when writing this, I feel some of the mischief may have drained out of the twins. Sorry. All criticism and general comments via reviews, please! I don't mind criticism, honest!

* * *

**

"Percy! Percy!" a voice called out through the corridor. As soon as Percy heard it he quickened his pace, desperate to lose Oliver round the next corner by ducking behind one of the statues. It wasn't even lunch yet; couldn't Oliver wait until the time specified for this discussion? Could he at least give Percy some time to God damn think about what he was going to say?

"Percy, would you slow down? You're not going to shake me off by the statue of the lady in the big hat, you know." Oliver persisted, instantly recognising Percy's attempts to flee. The Head Boy reluctantly came to a halt and let the brunette catch up with him. He didn't notice that as Oliver came closer he was slowly edging away, until he found himself backed up against a wall.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Percy! I'm not going to jump you or anything!" Oliver snapped.

"I'll talk to you after lunch, Oliver, like you said in your…letter." Percy mumbled, already feeling the intense heat of a Weasley blush consume his face. Just the thought of what Oliver said in that letter made him want to squirm.

Oliver sighed. "Perce, that letter's why I'm here. I didn't send it. I didn't even write it."

"What?"

"It was the twins. It's April Fool's day, you dolt!"

"April Fool's day? The twins? What?"

"I got a matching one from you." Oliver waved a piece of parchment under Percy's nose, wearing an expression similar to that of an adult carefully explaining something to a young child. Percy suddenly felt very patronised and huffily snatched the letter out of Oliver's hand, his eyes violently darting across the words. Eventually he allowed himself to absorb them, and found himself repeating passages to Oliver out of pure disbelief,

"'_I'm just Percy. Boring old Percy._' Why those little buggers! Hold on… '_the butterflies moved somewhere else entirely_'! Merlin's beard! I can't believe this! I'm going to kill them! How dare they?"

He instinctively reached for his wand ready to hex his brothers into another dimension, but found he couldn't reach it due to Oliver's hand firmly gripping his arm.

"Hold on there Perce," he said. "Let's not get too hasty. I've got a better idea."

Percy felt like clobbering his roommate. "Like what? Because I'm not sure about you, but I've got a really nasty little jinx that ought to sort those two out for a good few years to come!"

"Patience, Percy. They've been hexed by you before, remember? Let's catch the little bastards at their own game instead and pull a small prank of our own." Percy stopped struggling, interested in what Oliver had planned.

"What kind of prank?"

Oliver grinned. "You'll see. But I need to read the letter they sent you first." Percy obediently held out his letter, neatly folded, though a little creased at the edges where he gripped it too hard during the second read through. Oliver quirked an eyebrow at the immaculate keeping of the letter before reading it himself. The eyebrow quirked even further.

"'_It was either this letter or a surprise in the shower one day'_?" he quoted. Percy blushed, now having the luxury of being able to let embarrassment replace horror. "Oh, this one I like! '_It's more than just physical attraction. If it was just that then Fred and George would be getting a letter each because, let's face it, they are two sex bombs just waiting to go off!_' Those cheeky little gits!" Oliver chuckled, picturing the twins sitting down and writing all that drivel. He had to give them credit for their excellent imaginations, and some would even put the believability of the letters down to good empathetic skills, though somehow Oliver couldn't see the twins having an empathetic bone in their bodies.

"So, what's this prank you have planned?" Percy pressed, noticeably discomfited by the content of the letters. Oliver smirked, and after a final glance at both letters, he filled Percy in on his masterful plan of wonder…

* * *

It was after lunch that day when Fred and George Weasley excitedly settled themselves up a tree near the lake. There were hushed whispers telling the other to shut up, or politely requesting that could they please stop fidgeting with the video camera before they break it, both usually replied to with a thump on the head.

"This is going to be the best April Fool's day ever!" Fred giggled. George was keyed up beyond being capable of words, and merely nodded as his brother continued, "I can't wait to see their faces! This is going to be pure gold! I mean, can you imagine how they're going to react to each other! They're going to be so embarrassed! And then when we jump out and tell them it was all a joke, they're either going to kiss us or kill us! Personally, I opt for the killing, but that's beside the point. The point is…"

"The point is," George interrupted, having calmed down enough to speak again, "We are going to have enough embarrassment footage to last us till the end of Hogwarts, meaning either excellent potential for blackmail…"

"Or the power to shut Oliver and Percy up whenever they're going on at us about Quidditch practice or rule breaking or something." Fred finished. Both boys rubbed their hands together with glee, resulting in George almost dropping the camera.

"Idiot! Be careful with that!"

"Sorry, it's not like I intentionally dropped it or anything, is it? I mean…"

"Shut up! Percy's coming!"

"Where?"

"There!"

Sure enough, emerging from the castle was Percy, looking thoroughly miserable and flustered. He briskly walked over to the lake, conveniently picked the spot right under the tree that concealed the twins, and sat down in a huff. He obviously didn't want to be there, and kept glancing around him, presumably looking for Oliver. He didn't have to wait for more than five minutes before Oliver came trotting up to the lake, dressed in his Quidditch robes. Fred and George exchanged a look between them that simply said 'Oops'. They'd forgotten that they were due on the pitch in fifteen minutes for practice.

"Hullo Percy." said Oliver. He braved a weak smile.

"Hullo _Ollie_." Percy replied, provoking a flickering smirk from Oliver.

"I…er…I guess we need to talk some stuff over."

Percy sighed. "Yes. You said some very serious things in that letter, Oliver." Oliver opened his mouth to agree, but stopped as Percy's words registered. He instantly did a double take.

"Hold on, _I_ sent _you_ a letter? That's not right; I'm here to talk to you about the letter _you_ sent _me_!"

"But I didn't send you a letter. You sent me one."

"No I didn't."

Percy looked ultimately crestfallen. "So, you don't love me?" he croaked. Oliver was bewildered,

"I…well…I mean…do you want me to?" Percy stared at Oliver with his mouth hanging open. For a gleeful second the twins thought he was going to hit him, but instead he looked at Oliver with hopeful eyes and gave the smallest, shyest of nods ever known.

"You don't seem so sure, Perce." Oliver said, gently cupping the boys chin in his hand.

"Yes." Percy whispered. "I do want you to love me."

"Well then I do. With all my heart."

Percy beamed and went to say something, but Oliver hushed him by placing a finger on his lips. He dragged Percy round the other side of the tree wearing the most mischievous of grins, oblivious to the twins scrabbling around above him, trying to keep him and Percy in their line of sight without falling out of the tree. To their dismay, they disappeared underneath a branch thick with view-obscuring leaves.

"I can't see them!" Fred hissed.

"Neither can I!" George hissed back. "What are they doing?"

Fred glared at his brother. "I'll give you three guesses, Einstein!" There was a moment's consideration before George cottoned on, triggering another Weasley blush. Then some very obvious sounds began floating upwards from underneath the branch.

"Mmmm…Oliver!"

"Oh God, Percy!"

George let out a small squeak of shock. "They actually…they're really…but it was just a wind-up!" he spluttered. Fred nodded, equally baffled. He had come here to watch Percy and Oliver duke it out, not make out! Still, his father always told him to play the hand you're dealt with, so he swung down from the tree as discreetly as he could and set the video camera to 'Record'. He was, naturally, closely followed by George, and the two inched around the tree until their victims were in sight. Unfortunately, Oliver and Percy appeared to be already waiting for them.

"Hello Fred." Percy sang, using his best Head Boy 'Gotcha!' voice.

"Hello George." Oliver sang, using a voice scarily identical to Percy's. "You look a little shocked. Were you expecting someone else?"

"Um…we thought…we thought it was Percy and Penelope!" Fred lied sheepishly, trying not to look as confused as he felt. He had _definitely_ heard them kissing, but they hadn't been. They were far too calm and collected to have been snogging each other's faces off just a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, we heard noises." George added. "So we came to investigate. I mean, Penelope's a nice girl, and we wouldn't want Percy here taking advantage or anything." Oliver started laughing, causing Percy to glare ferociously at him. Penelope was a sensitive subject; even Oliver had to be careful.

"Well it wasn't Penelope, was it? As if I'd do that to her!" Percy snapped. Fred grinned,

"But you'd do it to Oliver?"

Oliver laughed again, throwing an arm around Percy's shoulder. "Of course he would!" Fred and George stared, this time beyond shocked. Percy managed a smirk, before joining Oliver in utter hysterics.

"Oh, you two! Can't you tell when you've been had?" Oliver wheezed. Next to him Percy had fallen over from laughing too hard. "Here, hand me that camera. I need this moment on tape!"

"Hold on," Fred said while absentmindedly handing over the camera, "I don't get the joke. How did this get turned on us?"

"Seriously Fred, did you think we wouldn't be a little suspicious of a letter like that on April Fool's day?" Oliver delightfully filmed the twins as they went over their plan in their heads.

"So you met up and decided to get revenge on us by pretending to really be in love with each other?" George asked. Percy nodded. "Oh, well then, you did a grand job. You had me fooled. What about you Fred?"

"Oh yes, completely hoodwinked. Nearly had a heart attack when you disappeared under the branch."

"And those kissing noises were very convincing. Back of the hand?"

"Yes, actually." said Percy. He watched as the twins slowly backed away, thinking that they had gotten off pretty lightly.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but Fred and I are late for Quidditch practice, as are you, Mr Wood, so we'll be off now." George rambled.

"Yes, see you boys later. Cheerio!" Fred added, and then the twins all but sprinted back to the castle. Percy and Oliver watched them go.

"Still going to hex them?" Oliver asked.

"When they least expect it." Percy beamed. Oliver cheerfully turned the camera off and clapped Percy on the back.

"See you later, Perce."

"Bye Oliver. Work their socks off in practice, won't you?"

"Of course." Oliver grinned and set off for the Quidditch pitch. As he walked, he made a mental note never to let himself be sucked into an April Fool's prank like that again. He wasn't sure he'd survive it if he did.

* * *

**END! Reviews, criticisms and general comments are very welcome. I reply to every one as best I can!**


End file.
